


The Lady and The Tramp

by PhantomCryptonym



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCryptonym/pseuds/PhantomCryptonym
Summary: Adam works diligently on his model town, when he feels a pair of eyes staring him down.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Beetlejuice, Adam Maitland/Betelgeuse, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Betelgeuse/Adam Maitland
Kudos: 50





	The Lady and The Tramp

Clouded sunlight poured into the attic, hitting the table at the perfect angle. Adam hummed as he worked. Being dead didn’t mean he couldn’t continue working on his miniature town. Biting his tongue, he painted small details onto the corner store. He was amazed that he could still remember the particulars of near everything, and of course, the photos Lydia took for him helped. He pushed up against the table, searching for a better position to rest his arm as he painted.

Sighing, he set down the finished building, giving a satisfied chuckle. He stepped back to observe the day’s work— he had finished making at least 3 more buildings, which was a personal record considering how complex each and every one turned out. His shoulders shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling eyes on him. Unnerved by the sudden disturbing presence, he glanced about. It suddenly clicked in his mind what he felt and his eyes flickered down to watch the mini graveyard. Lo and behold, the one he expected was sitting on a lawn chair, lazing in the sunlight and staring up at Adam with a sultry gaze. 

“What do you want...”    
  
The question was more rhetorical than genuine, but the poltergeist complied and answered anyways. His answer, however, was not verbal. Suddenly, he grew to the proportions of a normal-sized man, if a bit taller and thicker, and was right behind Adam, pressing him into the table.    
  
“Wh-hey! What’re you do‒‒”    
  
Adam was cut off by the poltergeist’s raspy voice in his ear. “You. I want you, Adam Maitland.”    
  
The ghost felt a shiver down his spine and a strange desire pooling in his abdomen. “Get off of me.”    
  
The poltergeist ignored Adam’s retort, instead grinding his hips into the other man’s. Adam felt a hardness against him, mouth gaping in surprise.    
  
“Come on, you want it, I know ya do...” the rotten ghoul breathed against the shell of Adam’s ear, flipping him around so they were face to face. Betelgeuse grabbed the ghost’s head and yanked him forward, gnashing their teeth and lips against each other. 

He tasted like soil, moss, and rot, but Adam’s arousal was not put off. Adam tried to pull away but was held in place by a second pair of arms that reached from the poltergeist’s side. Betelgeuse broke the kiss, trailing his mouth along Adam’s jaw, making the ghost tremble at the action.    
  
“I hate you. Leave me alone‒‒” Adam’s breath hitched, his member instantlyhardening at the touch.    
  
“Look what we got here! No wonder Barbie married ya...” the poltergeist palmed Adam’s arousal, earning a gasp from the ghost, his face burning red. Adam stared harshly at Betelgeuse, trying to seem intimidating despite his situation. “I barely did anything... am I that irresistible?”    
  
Their lips clashed, Betelgeuse slithering a long, inhuman tongue into the younger ghost’s mouth. Adam moaned around the intruder, surrendering to the exploration finally. It felt so  _ good _ . Barbara had never made him feel like this.

Large, gruff hands gripped his behind and lifted him onto the table. Betelgeuse pulled away again, licking up Adam’s neck and roughly unbuttoning his shirt. Betelgeuse tore off the plaid shirt, tossing it to be forgotten. Now all he had to do was remove that awful red tee that was under it. He continued to kiss and lick Adam’s neck, hooking his hands under the flimsy little shirt and yanking it off as well. Adam groaned when a hand grazed his nipple, Betelgeuse smiling into his collar bone as he moved back up to bite on his neck. Adam yelped, the poltergeist giving a dark laugh in response. His mouth moved down to trace the nipple he had teased, sucking and biting as Adam gasped and shook.    
  
“Fuck- stop- oh god!” Betelgeuse pulled back, shooting a devilish grin. 

With a forceful tug, Adam was pulled off the table and forced to his knees, and before he could think, Betelgeuse was unbuckling his trousers and Adam had a dick shoved down his throat. He didn’t mind, he was just surprised, and annoyed.    
  
“Ohh fuck... work your tongue a lil’, would ya, babe?”    
  
The poltergeist looked lustfully at Adam, who could only oblige at this point. Adam took the length fine, it was the abruptness that bothered him. Adam let the poltergeist roughly fuck his face, the situation after all only brought the ghost more arousal—and annoyance. Adam moved his tongue around the member, lapping up everything it gave him. Without warning, Betelgeuse shoved his entire length down Adam’s throat, cumming with a guttural moan. Adam coughed and sputtered, glaring at Betelgeuse, as he pulled out and continued to finish on Adam’s face. “What was that for?!” Adam spat out the salty liquid, continuing to glare. 

“You look good with cum on your face.” Betelgeuse cackled, Adam returning with an expression of singular disgust and embarrassment. The poltergeist ran a slick tongue along his jagged teeth, grabbing Adam by the shoulders and slamming him to the floor. The ghost cried out, but was immediately silenced when he felt a tug at his pants and boxers. A warmth sudden enveloped him and he gasped, looking down to see the poltergeist sucking him off, returning the earlier favor. Adam bucked into the strange heat, trying desperately to hold back his sounds. Betelgeuse’s ridiculous tongue wrapped completely around him, driving him crazy with each and every little motion. He gripped at dirty green-blond hair, hips shaking with pleasure. Adam came with a shout, the poltergeist collecting every last drop of his essence. Suddenly, Betelgeuse’s mouth was on his and Adam tasted himself, his own release being forced down his throat. 

He turned and gagged, cringing at the fact that he just drank his own cum. The poltergeist above him smirked, and continued to caress his body with hand and mouth. Betelgeuse forced Adam’s bare legs open, licking up his thighs and reaching his entrance. Adam looked down, a hint fear of fear glimmering in his eye. “Well?” Betelgeuse moved no further. The ghost looked away and nodded silently, giving the poltergeist permission, silently surprising both of them. Betelgeuse licked at the hole, slithering a tongue inside and licking, feeling like a tentacle writing inside him. The ghost gasped, the tongue replaced by one then two then three thick digits that made him squirm. He felt them press against his sweet spot and he choked out a high pitched whine, causing the poltergeist to laugh again.    
  
“Found it.” Betelgeuse positioned himself against Adam, trusting his work would be enough. Instead of going ahead right away, however, he wanted to see how the man beneath him would respond.

Adam stared at him for a moment, biting his lip in thought. The lump in his throat bobbed silently with a slow swallow. He could still taste his cum.    
  
“Please...” the ghost whined, causing Betelgeuse’s eyes to widen.    
  
“What was that?” the poltergeist cocked a brow, voice teasing Adam as much as possible.    
  
“Please...  _ fuck‒  _ Betelgeuse. Just fuck me.” That was good enough for him. The poltergeist roughly pushed his way inside, Adam shouting out in the best sort of agony. Betelgeuse snarled, lifting Adam’s hips into his own for a nicer angle. Adam grabbed at the floor and table leg, searching for a perch. Savagely, Betelgeuse pulled out and slammed back in, beginning an uneven rhythm that caused Adam to feel pleasure and pain in all the right places. He wrapped his legs around the poltergeist’s hips, forcing him closer and deeper, which Betelgeuse didn’t mind at all.    
  
“You like that, huh? Course ya do… Yer a sweet lil’ bitch, huh?”

Flesh hit flesh, the room filling with harsh grunts and once repressed moans. Adam’s voice went high, gasps and soft moans escaping him with every thrust. Suddenly Adam cried out, Betelgeuse finally hitting the right spot.   
  
“There it is...” his voice was gruff, and he quickened his pace, leaning down for a better hold. Adam couldn’t hold back anymore, loud, lustful sounds coming from somewhere deep inside him. “Fuck- yeah, moan for me you slut, I’m— _FUCK!”_   
  
Betelgeuse growled, pace quickening. Adam gripped at the poltergeist’s arms, throwing his head back as he came with a shrill yelp. Betelgeuse finished soon after, a loud groan rumbling from his throat. He relaxed on top of Adam, the rough texture of his clothes rubbing Adam’s sensitive skin. Soon, the poltergeist stood and tidied himself back up, looking down at Adam with a horrible grin. 

“Never do that again.” Adam’s voice was tired, having only a small hint of sincerity in the words. He sat up, body still trembling. Betelgeuse spun on his heel and began to walk away. “H-hey! Help me, at least!”    
  
Adam was annoyed, and Betelgeuse loved it.    
  
“Maybe next time I will, if you’re a good boy...” and the poltergeist vanished, leaving Adam a mess—a  _ satisfied  _ mess. Later, that night, after Adam had cleaned himself up, he turned off the lights, ready to finally go get some sleep. Barbara’s voice suddenly sounded.    
  
“Hey, Adam...Wait, what’s on your glasses— what’s on your face!?” Adam took off his glasses to see what she meant, examining them. His heart dropped. He snapped his gaze to the floor, and was horrified to see—that bastard’s cum glows in the dark! He mentally kicked himself, hearing the echoey laugh in the back of his mind.    
_   
_ _ “Have fun explaining THAT, slut!” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lovely beta for this fic was TheArtOfSuicide. Thank you Rae xoxo


End file.
